


Weird but Hot

by Agentari97



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, i want them to bang that’s all, sex without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentari97/pseuds/Agentari97
Summary: “It’s super hot the way they don’t break eye contact as she does it (still weird to her but HOT).”





	Weird but Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, English isn’t my first language so there’s a high chance that this has many mistakes. There’s no explanation for this story besides the fact that I want them to have sex and there isn’t that many fan fiction about it so I had to make my own Djakdjs 
> 
> Hope u enjoy.

“Ah shit yes, yes! Right there, Chidi” she moans sounding kinda desperate, presses her nails on his shoulder as he’s pushing into her while holding her up. She knew he was jacked and strong (she did secretly see him changing clothes a few times, made him reach for books on a top shelf just to see his shirt ride up a little and shamelessly checked him out when he had a meltdown and wore a ridiculously tight shirt and, you know what, she does not feel one little bit guilty for doing it, not when he looks like all the postmen in every fantasy she’s had  except he’s definitely way better) but she admits she was surprised when he got up, grabbed her off the bed by her legs, held her up by her hips and started to guide his dick in and out of her.

 

She thought about asking to change positions for his comfort but he doesn’t seem tired by the way he’s also moaning pretty loudly and he’s hitting all the right places with this position. Plus, they definitely look ridiculously hot. Like professional porn hot. No one has ever held her up like this without needing a wall as support so she’s not about to complain.

 

He goes a little faster after a while and her body feels like it’s in flames, her pleasure building up from inside her pelvis, passing all through her body and reaching the surface of her skin. She feels like her orgasm is buzzing her entire body as she trembles in his arms.

 

He’s changing positions now, giving her a break and letting her come down a little bit of her high. He lies her down on the bed, stays on top of her and kisses her a little but it doesn’t take long until he’s pushing in her again, the sound of their skins meeting fills the room like before and she’s back at the way she was feeling when this all started but dizzier, possibly saying very dumb things that make 0 sense.

 

She usually gets a little slow when she’s had an orgasm but Chidi has made a bigger impact on her. She’s not even sure what her name is right now. It’s definitely anything he wants it to be if he keeps the way he’s hitting it in her and kissing her up.

 

“Chidi” she moans his name in his ear and he nips on her shoulder and sucks on it a bit so she takes it that he likes it. “Chidi” she says it again to get his attention and their eyes lock. Usually, Eleanor hated this kind of eye contact during sex and she always avoided it. It made the whole fucking your brains out totally weird. It just makes it seem like there were feelings involved. And yuck, feelings were stupid.

 

But, surprisingly, having her eyes locked with Chidi’s as he fucks her senseless just makes it all hotter. He’s staring at her and her hand just go automatically to his face to brush his cheek. She doesn’t know why she’s doing it but it feels nice and it makes Chidi smile all soft at her right before he kisses her. The kiss is slow and intense, not really matching with the way he’s fucking her so he slows it down, getting their hips in rhythm with their mouths as they kiss and fuck slower and less rough than before.

 

“You feel really good” he whispers against her lips and that’s the first thing he’s said since they started fucking. She did all the talking until now and she realizes how unfair he has been with hiding his low sexy voice from her.

 

“Yeah? You too” her voice sounds huskier than she thought it would and he doesn’t say anything else, just smiles before they go back to kissing.

 

He seems distracted with the kiss so she decides to take it as an advantage and changes the position this time, pushing him back on the bed and going on top of him. Their bodies disconnects as she does it so she sits up and puts him back inside of her as she is staring down at him.

It’s super hot the way they don’t break eye contact as she does it (still weird to her but HOT). And she enjoys the way he’s looking at her and passing his hands from her ass (he gives it a slap and squeeze it and she bites her lips because she more than likes it) to her back and all the way to her boobs. She starts to rock on him back and forth, slow at first but then a little faster, her right hand on his chest for support and the other holding his hand in place on her breast as he tugs and rubs it.

 

Her nipples were already pretty sensitive before but the way he’s pulling one of them is making her feel on fire. She’s dying for another orgasm but she wants him to come and she wants to be looking at him while he does so, like real bad. Which is completely new and weird to her, she never cared about any person she’s ever been with. To Eleanor, it was all about her own orgasms and that was it. But not with Chidi, seeing his face as he bites his lips trying to control his moans and him occasionally closing his eyes tight in pleasure made her more wet and her pleasure increase by 70%.

 

He slaps her ass again, sending shivers all over her body and snapping her out of her thoughts on how hot he looked as he got closer to an orgasm. And he was close, she could feel it. “Ah babe, yes.” She moans it back to him “Come for me, please. Are you close?” she never thought she would ever say those words but here she is, riding his dick and begging him to milk her. Completely stupid but hot as hell.

 

He nods in response but that’s not what she wants. She wants to hear his voice again so she gets closer to him, her boobs touching his chest as she rides him “Say it.” she demands and he moans. Not what she wanted again “Come on, Chidi. Say it” she orders again and bites his shoulder, pulling at his nipples.

 

“Yes! Yes, I’m close” he moans it out and she smirks, goes back to a sitting position and supports both her hands on his chest this time. She starts to ride him, she does it hard and fast and he throws his head back deeper on the pillows, holding her ass a little hard (totally going to leave a mark there. HOT) and pushing her down on him and then up as she goes. When she feels him tense up, she pulls on his hand and sits him up, bringing him close to her and she keeps getting his dick out and in of her. He comes as she’s sucking on his tongue and biting his lips, her arms on his neck and they are hugging. She rides his orgasm out a little longer, slowly stopping with her movements.

 

He’s panting a little after, trying to catch his breathes and she asks if he wants him asthma medication. He just kisses her so she assumes he’s not that breathless and he won’t die on her.

He better not because she has a very long list of things she wants to do with him today. 

(Sex. She means sex. Not philosophy lessons like the big sexy nerd by her side thought.) 


End file.
